


Mercury

by zeroriro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually semi is weird af here, Aged-Up Character(s), Also this is a songfic, Alternate Universe, Artist! Oikawa, Fluff, Hahahahhahahahaha what the fuck, M/M, Mutual Pinning, No porn sorry, Songfic, There's actually a lot of time skipping, pinning, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroriro/pseuds/zeroriro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let's get out of here. I want to somewhere further than where we're going after this.",<br/>Oikawa hums quietly one day  in the train heading to Hakone , Ushijima sitting across him, sending him a puzzled look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a songfic hh  
> It's actually daoko's mercury  
> It's a very nice song too tbh  
> And yes I did search up the translated lyrics fr this fic ;;  
> Ugh I should b continuing my ongoing fic

“Let's get out of here. I want go somewhere further than where we're going after this.",  
Oikawa hums quietly one day in the train heading to Hakone , Ushijima sitting across him, sending him a puzzled look.

Oikawa looks outside, and the sun is shining down the Odakyu railway.  
It's spring, Oikawa thinks.  
But the sun is so bright, it feels like summer all over again.

The city outside the window looks hot, the sight wavering, caused by the train that happens to be releasing heat energy.  
Oikawa looks behind him and spots a lifeless and tired looking high school girl, dark circle under her eyes, sitting alone two rows behind him and Ushijima.  
She looks like her soul is outside of Milky Way having fun,  
Oikawa thinks.

 

 

 

 

 

“Maybe Mercury.",  
Oikawa hums as he eats his katsudon at one stop and Ushijima looks up from his hayashi rice, eyeing him curiously but doesn't ask.  
And they proceed to the train again to continue their journey.

 

 

 

 

 

Oikawa doesn't throw his canvas away this time, instead he rips it apart, the music from his phone not stopping.  
Ushijima haven't returned his message.

Maybe he's tired of me,  
Oikawa thinks as he throws away the canvas he ripped,  
taking a new one to draw.  
Dark purple, pink, blue, a lot of white small dots and a galaxy is painted.

Mercury, a grey sphere with uneven sized white spots, a thin layer of blue making it easier to tell, sitting in the middle of the canvas.  
And that's how to draw Mercury, but right now, Oikawa is having a typical mechanical pencil in his hand, mind blanking out.

The lead seems to be breaking by the pressure Oikawa's pressing onto the pencil.  
Oikawa looks at the sketched lines of a sphere as he angrily tears it off, crumbling and throwing it away.  
It's okay,  
Oikawa thinks.

“It's unavoidable, that he doesn't love me.",  
Oikawa mumbles as he takes another canvas out, setting it on the stand, ignoring the small broken pencil leads around his bare foot.

Oikawa brings his work to the company he's working at, the receptionist spacing out until Oikawa fakes a cough for the fifth time.  
He registers his name and the time right now before making his way to the elevator.  
The elevator broke down and Oikawa frowns at the sign, before turning away to take the emergency stairs.

It's narrow, like the world and the chances of survival,  
Oikawa thinks as he tries to not trip since his painting is half of him long.

Oikawa looks at his painting again and he feels dizzy and sick.  
He knew that color combination won't look nice and he could've done better.  
“Oh my god, not this again. I really want to continue drawing.",  
Oikawa uses his free hand to slap himself as he climbs the narrow stairs to his office.

 

He sighs deeply, walking out of the building, but he's slightly glad that his boss loves the painting.  
Ugly neon lights shining around the city billboard, making Oikawa frown at the color choice as he walks down the street, hoping to get home as soon as possible.

“Who hired these people to do the LED?",  
Oikawa grumbles angrily, taking a piece of gum out of his pocket and stuffs the gum into his mouth.

Walking down the street to find a trash can, he spots rotten food, crumpled papers and rubbish sparkling and reflecting the ugly neon lights in a dumpster.  
It looked like they're really sparkling though.

Oikawa makes a face at it as he throws his gum wrapper from a distance, a satisfied smirk forming when it's in the dumpster.  
He walks home quietly, avoiding bumping into anyone.

He hears a child bickering with his grandfather, or uncle, whoever it is.  
“Why are you so ignorant and stubborn?",  
The child asks, frowning.  
“Proof is important. Talking won't work, even if you're a witness.",  
The old man replies patiently and the child raises a brow in disagreement.

Oikawa turns his heels away, before any of the two spots him and asks questions.  
Oikawa checks his phone, even if his data quota is finishing.

Frankly, he doesn't care.  
And somehow Ushijima's company somehow made him sing a new song, and it's there, on the top ten chart.

Oikawa clicks on the song, stuffing his earphones to listen to it.  
And that's when Oikawa's phone rang.

“Hi. Oikawa here."  
“It's me.",  
The low smooth voice that Oikawa doesn't enjoy listening (he loves that voice) replies through the receiver, sending shivers down Oikawa spine.

Ah, him.  
Ushijima.

“Do you want to go to a disco with me?",  
Ushijima's calm voice asks again after an uncomfortable amount of silence between them.  
“That's so old school, Ushiwaka-chan.",  
Oikawa sighs with his eyes closed in return, a small smile forming on his face.

 

 

 

 

“Of course I'll go with you."

 

 

 

 

Oikawa spins under the disco ball, as if he's the only person there, in space.  
And he stops spinning when his forehead touches Ushijima's, and the taller of the two knows, he's smiling.

Even under the bad lighting that Oikawa kept ccomplaining.  
They're not in the middle of the crowd like a cliche movie, instead they're at the edge of the small stage.

Oikawa inhales Ushijima's scent(Oikawa finds it calming), forehead resting against his.  
Going to Mercury sounds good right now,  
Oikawa thinks as Ushijima settles his hand on his waist, and Oikawa felt like bursting in happiness.

While Ushijima felt happy that Oikawa didn't slap his hands away.  
They went back in silence after 3 hours, where Oikawa's head is spinning from the alcohol and also the heat of the crowded disco.

Ushijima glances at him, concerned, then dragging the brunet to a convenient store nearby.  
Oikawa felt a hundred times better after drinking approximately three bottle of water to sober up.

“Let's go.",  
Ushijima says after a moment of silence.  
Oikawa raises a brow in confusion at Ushijima.

“The last time you said you want to get out of here, didn't you?",  
Ushijima asks, taking another bottle of water from the plastic bag and swallows the content.  
He hands Oikawa another bottle and Oikawa takes it.

Oikawa feels confused.  
Why did Ushijima bring this up?

Is he stressed out?  
Don't encourage him to go with you,  
Oikawa thinks.

He doesn't really love you,  
Oikawa mentally warns himself.

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah.",  
Oikawa says, eyes fixed on the bottle.  
Fucking shit,  
Oikawa mentally slaps himself.

 

 

 

 

 

“Let's go then.",  
Ushijima says, as he takes another gulp of water.

 

 

 

 

“I'm surprised that no one could recognize you, aren't you always on the singers top ten chart?",  
Oikawa asks curiously and Ushijima smiles.  
“I have my ways, Oikawa.",  
Ushijima replies, the smile still on his face.

Oikawa hums quietly.  
The train coach is really quiet, even with a group of kindergarten student in here.

“Next station, Hakone.",  
The speaker speaks and Ushijima nods at him, standing up to get their bags.  
They stand at the door as the train starts to stop.

 

“After this, where should we go, Ushiwaka-chan?",  
Oikawa asks, panting, sweating and they're on top of the Hakone mountain.  
It's 5 in the morning, Oikawa thought they would be at the top around 7 but guess that they're slightly faster than expected.

The sky is full of stars, blinking in the dark sky.  
Ushijima points at one and motions Oikawa to come over.

“Let's go somewhere around there. You said you once saw something out there, beyond it. Didn't you? I'll take you there, or anywhere you want.",  
Ushijima says, turning his head to look at Oikawa.

The soft star light isn't bright enough to see, but the smile on Oikawa's face is brighter than enough.  
Ushijima feels like he's blinded by Oikawa's smile.

“Ushiwaka-chan, That's so weird! It's like you're proposing or confessing to me!",  
Oikawa bursts out laughing, and they sounded like bells of happiness to Ushijima's ears.

Maybe I am,  
Ushijima thinks quietly, gaze still fixed on the laughing brunet.

They somehow danced around to the latest songs and Oikawa sang with some of the lyrics.  
The star still shines as they joke around, as if they don't have to work.

And then it's dawn, the stars have disappeared, the both of them are sitting side by side, worn out, watching the sun rise.  
The stars may not be here, but Oikawa's eyes are filled with them, awe struck at the beauty of a sun rise.

While Oikawa's amazed by the sun rise, Ushijima quietly observes him.  
“I'm in love, am I?”  
Ushijima asks himself quietly, almost whispering.

“Hm?",  
Oikawa asks, turning his head towards Ushijima.  
Ah, Oikawa's eyes are sparkling.  
“Nothing.",  
Ushijima says, smiling in an assuring way at Oikawa while the brunet looks at him for a while before turning his head back up to the sky.

They pretend to not feel uncomfortable as their clothes are sticking to their skin and how fast the temperature is rising as more people start to gather at the top.  
They slept for a solid 14 hours at the inn went they returned.

It's 9 pm already,  
Oikawa thinks to himself with his phone sitting in his palms.  
The wind blows messy Oikawa's hair as he looks back, opposite of the wind direction to see if Ushijima is here.

The coffee shop's light has lit out, leaving Oikawa only a choice to sit in the bar nearby.  
The one Ushijima keeps bringing him.  
He turns around, walking to the bar.

 

Ushijima's scrambling around to find the gift he prepared for Oikawa.  
“Fuck.",  
Ushijima let's the vulgar word roll off his tounge casually as he checks the clock.  
It's 12am.

Ushijima groans, lightly slapping his forehead with his left palm before he continues the search for Oikawa's present.  
Ushijima can hear his neighbor's loud friend gathering through the walls, clapping and cheering.

He wonders if he could sleep and forget about it tomorrow.  
He rummaged through his gym bag and,  
“Finally.",  
Ushijima sighs happily as he keeps it in his pocket and grabs his coat before flying out his condominium.

He then realized he left his phone in his room, after running rounds around their meeting spot to find Oikawa.  
“Fuck.",  
Once again, Ushijima allowed the vulgar word to fall off his tounge.

Oikawa sits quietly at the bar, his bartender hitting on him.  
“I can be the man living in your dreams.",  
His bartender says smoothly as he leans forward, sliding Oikawa a free drink then proceeds to lift his right hand, placing a tender kiss on it, not like Oikawa actually cares as he brushes it off.

 

It's 1.30am and there's just a few groups of people, clapping their hands as the jazz band finishes their performance.  
I wonder if I'll forget the sound of clapping tomorrow,  
Oikawa thinks as he takes a sip of his minty lime margarita, giving his bartender a pleased smile.  
The drink was really good.

It's 3am and Oikawa's still sitting on the same seat, finally flirting back with his bartender to pass time.

“I really wonder where's the man in my dreams.",  
Oikawa hums, chin resting on his left hand as his right hand is twirling around the empty cup.  
His bartender offers to bring the drunk brunet home after everyone left as he smiles, turning down the offer.

 

 

 

Ushijima didn't come and find him, or even contact him is what Oikawa thinks, disappointed by it as he adjusts his glasses.  
Why should I be bothered since he doesn't like me,  
Oikawa thinks.

 

 

 

Right now Ushijima is singing on stage, fans screaming along with the lyrics Ushijima's singing and Oikawa is at the front row, feeling giddy as he sees Ushijima's eyes closed, sweating and singing passionately.

Oikawa felt like melting.  
They way Ushijima sings passionately and so into it makes him look surprisingly more attractive than before.

He feels parched, standing in the night, crowded with people and glow sticks.  
The dark night shines with the stage lights, phone screens and Oikawa looks up, and finds no star up there.

The chorus is coming,  
Oikawa thinks as he starts to mouth the lyrics, noticing Ushijima's gaze on him, as he smiles back softly at him.

 

 

 

 

Light pollution really pisses me off,  
Oikawa thinks as he places his hand on the cold metal gate in front of him.

 

 

 

 

“The glamor of silky black hair..",  
Ushijima sings, eyeing Oikawa through the corner of his eyes as he watches the details on his face carefully. He closes his eyes again, focusing on singing in front of 50000 audience.

That lyric still made Ushijima feel like his lyrics writer took it from another song.  
The chorus comes, the crowd goes screaming the lyrics along with him louder.

Ushijima spots Oikawa mouthing the lyrics too, smiling softly at his direction.

His thin wrists are full with glow sticks, bent into hand bands as the brunet's hands are placed at the metal gate, folding neatly, right hand on left. 

After the concert, Ushijima takes a deep breath before pulling short between him and the mic.  
“Thank you for being here. I'm happy that you all have been supporting me.",  
Ushijima speaks into the mic , catching his breath, and the crowd screams with some high pitched “I love you Ushijima!"

“Once again, thank you. And good night.",  
Ushijima breaths, waiting for the stage lights to dim down with the cheers dying down and walks to the backstage once it's done.  
Ushijima then realized that he's soak with sweat.

“It's always nights like this, but where's the night I don't know?”,  
Ushijima asks himself, feeling unfair since his concerts are always held in the night and never mornings.  
Mornings that Oikawa's art exhibition are always held on and Ushijima is somehow never able to come.

He receives a towel from his manager and Ushijima bows at him.  
“Great job out there, Ushijima-kun. I'm proud of you.",  
His manager nods in satisfaction.

“Thank you to you too, manager.",  
Ushijima smiles, wanting to walk to his changing room.  
“Oh and, you should probably stop dating Oikawa-san since your popularity rose like crazy, since last month and I don't think I can cover for you for too long.",  
His manager says, patting his shoulder.

“We're not dating. We're just friends.",  
Ushijima replies as he ignore his manager's calls while walking away to his changing room.

His manager's word was carved on the back of his mind, like a sticky note taped tightly to his brain.  
Ushijima frowns at the thought of it, everytime.

 

 

 

“I wish I was dating him.",  
Ushijima grumbles under his breath.

 

 

 

Oikawa is sitting on his bed, trying to think of a right word to portrait him and Ushijima's relationship.  
Are they best friends?  
Friends?

Lovers?  
That sounds nice.

Oikawa sighs, waving away the thought.  
He reaches to his nightstand and takes his phone since it just buzzed.

“Work.",  
It writes on his screen, the clock on the tip right corner writes 12am.  
Oikawa gets up, changes and grabs his working tools.

He drives there instead of walking since there's not much of a traffic jam going on.  
He parks his car, takes the elevator and walks into the workspace for all, empty and Oikawa sets his things down.

“Good midnight, Oikawa.",  
Semi Eita greets, walking in right after him and offers a cup of coffee.  
“Same to you, Semi-chan.",  
Oikawa smiles and murmurs a thanks when he receives the coffee.

“Why aren't you sleeping?",  
Semi asks, putting up his canvas on the stand.  
“It's work time, that's why.",  
Oikawa hums as he sets his brushes out.

“Why aren't you sleeping tho, Semi-chan?  
It's rare to see you here at this time.",  
Oikawa asks this time, setting his canvas on the stand.

Oikawa always like to put his canvas on the stand last, unlike the others.  
Well, since he always take his time to adjust it.

“I... Well, haha. How do I say this?",  
Semi laughs bitterly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“It's okay to not tell me, Semi-chan.",  
Oikawa smiles at him, patting his shoulders.

Oikawa looks out the window for a while, reaching for his phone before remembering that Ushijima might be dreaming.  
Oikawa keeps his hands away from his pocket, eyeing Semi who looks nervous and stressed out.

“Semi? Your hands are trembling.  
Maybe you should take a break.",  
Oikawa turns to his side, placing his hands on Semi's shoulder.

It's been two hours and Semi's tools keep slipping, dropping on the concrete floor.  
Oikawa thinks that Semi really needs to rest.

Semi looks at him for a second, mouth opening then closes.  
Semi shakes his head before continue to scribble on his canvas.

Oikawa observes him for a while, before continuing his work in silence, the both of them side by side.  
“Don't take gold chances for granted, Oikawa.",  
Semi tells, smiling as he stand up packing his tools and leaves.

The sunlight shines into the room without him noticing  
(it must be a long time since I've sat here,  
Oikawa thinks.)  
and he pack up his unfinished works, turning off the lights and everything before leaving, closing the door softly.

The only thing ringing in Oikawa's mind is only the snooze alarm ringtone from yesterday, as he walks to his car, his watch showing 9.30am.  
Oikawa drove home and took a nap even though when he woke up he felt like he forgot everything.

 

 

Semi's words are not forgotten though.

 

 

 

Ushijima and Oikawa are sitting in front of each other at Ushijima's , it's winter and the snow outside covered almost everything insight.  
Oikawa was glad he walked here.  
Now, the two aren't visibly nervous even though they are, since they've been doing meet up at one of their house for a cup a tea now and then.

The kohatsu they're sitting at is warm, especially when's it's snow storming outside heavily.  
The tension between them thickens and Oikawa could feel his palms sweating.

“Oikawa. I-I feel like playing a game. So, we can write something we want to tell each other for a really long time on a sticky notepad. Is it okay with you?",  
Ushijima asks, gaze meeting Oikawa's before turning away, face turning into a light shade of pink.

Oikawa nods quietly, since it's a surprise for him too.  
Ushijima stuttering and blushing isn't something Oikawa would witness all the time.

Oikawa takes his pen out, receiveing a sticky notepad from Ushijima.  
With his now trembling fingers, he writes down his words he always wanted to tell Ushijima.

He peeks at Ushijima, who's brows raised in confusion, pen head on the notepad.  
Ushijima scribbles something after a moment and Oikawa adverts his attention back to his message.

The silence between them and the sound of pen scribbling on the paper makes Ushijima anxious.  
He wonders what will Oikawa write.

Does Oikawa feels like he's just a friend?  
Does Oikawa like him?

“Done?",  
Ushijima asks after 10 minutes, breaking the silence.  
Oikawa nods at him, flipping the end of the notepad upwards, sliding it to Ushijima as he does the same, handing his to Oikawa.

“We flip it open at the same time on the count of three.",  
Ushijima says, tightening his grip on the note pad Oikawa gave.  
Oikawa nods, heart racing.

“One."  
Oikawa glances at the notepad beneath his palms.

“Two."  
Ushijima felt like telling him directly, regretting this game.

“Three."  
They flip it at the same time.

Ushijima's eyes widen, seeing his given name written neatly at the middle, despite Oikawa's bubbly handwriting.  
Just his name, nothing else.

“Wakatoshi."  
Ushijima felt like drowning in his own happiness.

He recalls reading a gossip magazine with Oikawa during summer, shoulders bumping and legs brushing.  
Ushijima remembers, that they went through a love quiz in the magazine.  
“Calling someone by their given name are most likely their lover! So try hinting your crush by calling them by their given name♥!"

He raises his head and spots Oikawa, eyes sparkling like the time they were at the peak of the Hakone mountain.

Oikawa felt happiness burst out from his chest, like a dust covered box.  
Oikawa lifts his head and beams at Ushijima, stretching across the kohatsu and kisses the other on the lips.

Ushijima realized that he never felt so pleased until that day.  
While Oikawa, he couldn't help but to feel a little too happy than he usually would be at these stuffs.

 

 

 

 

“I'll take you somewhere better, even further than Mercury. And yes, I'm confessing."  
It writes, in a neat, sharp and bold handwriting.

 

 

 

 

It's summer again before they realize it.  
They dance slowly to Ushijima's latest single that's playing from his phone, slightly muffled by the car window.  
The car is parked at the road that leads into the beach, and yes, the phone is in the car.

The both of them are standing on the warm soft sand, the waves slightly hitting their foot.  
Oikawa's grateful that the both of them wore shorts.  
They happen to be the only ones there at the time.

Well, it is 4 in the morning.  
Their hips sway slowly at the music, Ushijima's hands wrapping Oikawa's waist a little too tight to Oikawa's opinion, as if he would slide away if Ushijima isn't holding him securely.

“Ushiwaka-chan, it's so hot today! Save me, I'm melting!",  
Oikawa fakes a choking noise as he leans his head on Ushijima's left shoulder, hands loosely gripping his biceps.

“Shouldn't you be calling me Wakatoshi?",  
Ushijima asks, turning his head and eyes Oikawa carefully as he loosens his grip on Oikawa's waist.

Oikawa turns his head a bit and smiles in return.  
“Sorry, I slipped.",  
Oikawa says, his eyes closing to listen to his surrounding.

It's peaceful, 4 and a half in the morning.  
There's the tiny chirping of birds and the sound of sea waves echoing around them.

Oikawa finds it peaceful, and probably will give him some ideas to draw when they get back.  
Ushijima smiles at Oikawa, guiding him as they dance.

The next things he feels are chapped lips pressed against his.  
Oikawa could feel soft sunlight, increasing the heat between them as Ushijima smiles against his lips.

They stop once Oikawa starts giggling, head lifting from the comfortable shoulder and deepens their kiss.  
“I never knew you're so romantic, Ushiwaka-chan!",  
Oikawa laughs as he pull back and Ushijima blushes slightly, smiling at the giggling brunet.

Ushijima takes the time to observe his lover as if it's the first time they meet, enjoying the view of a genuinely happy Oikawa as he leans in a place a delicate kiss on the brunet's forehead.

“Wakatoshi?",  
Oikawa asks as he straighten his standing position.

“Hm?",  
Ushijima looks at him, puzzled and unable to tell what's on Oikawa's mind.

“Will you take me to somewhere better than Mercury?",  
Oikawa asks, eyes locking with Ushijima's as he could feel the grip on his waist tighten.

“Of course I would, if it exists, Tooru.I'll even take you anywhere you want.",  
Ushijima replies, grip loosing as he brings his left hand to Oikawa's face, brushing his knuckles to his lover's cheek.

Oikawa smiles, relieved as he leans in to Ushijima's touch.  
They stay there for a long time, watching the sunrise as they sit on a sandy bench, fingers entwined together.

Being with Ushijima already feels like being on Mercury,  
Oikawa thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Since I did this on the phone I'm sure that there's a bunch of flaws, feel free to point it out!
> 
> Visit my dumpster!
> 
> Twitter→ double_the_zero  
> Instagram→ zero_shirokaze00  
> Tumblr→shirokaze00
> 
> My Tumblr is dead so......  
> But I try to update it tho ;;;;


End file.
